


Battlefield

by therunawaypen



Series: Harry Potter Tumblr Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Established Relationship, M/M, Ron is not an asshole, Secret Relationship, relationship revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't believe that the love of his life is dead. Voldemort just has to be lying. But he can see Harry's lifeless body in Hagrid's arms.</p><p>Harry Potter is dead. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Established Drarry. Draco finding out Harry didn’t really die with a public relationship reveal. :D --theoneandonlywhitetiger

_“Harry Potter is dead!”_

No…

Dear Merlin, _no…_ It couldn’t be…Harry _couldn’t_ be dead. After everything Harry had gone though, he couldn’t just _die._ But Draco could _see_ Harry’s body, bruised and battered, in Hagrid’s arms. To see the lifeless body of Harry Potter…that wasn’t the same man Draco loved.

Draco couldn’t even hear the mocking words of Voldemort and his Deatheaters, he couldn’t feel the aches and pains in his own battered body, he couldn’t see his parents begging him to join them. The world was devoid of sounds and colors, and in that moment, Draco had wished he had died in that blazing inferno of _Fiendfyre_. Because he couldn’t bear to live in a world without Harry Potter.

The shouts of Neville Longbottom jerked Draco from his thoughts. There he was, the boy that Draco used to bully, holding the Sword of Gryffindor and calling all of those of Hogwarts to rally. To fight for the cause that Harry had given his life for.

If it had been a fifteen year old Draco caught in that moment, he would have fled and hid from the situation. The sixteen year old Draco wouldn’t have been able to carry on without Harry, his savior, in his life.

But seventeen year old Draco? He could fight. He could fight for Harry. What would happen after the fight…well, it was best to focus on the current moment.

But before Draco could even raise his wand, his world stopped. Because Harry had dropped from Hagrid’s arms. Harry jumped to his feet and began to run. Harry _lived_.

Draco didn’t even register opening his mouth to speak, but he could hear his voice, loud and desperate, screaming, “ _Go, Harry, Go!”_

Chaos followed.  Draco couldn’t recall which spells he fired, which ones he dodged, who he hit, who fired at him, if the Deatheaters realized that he was firing at them. But none of it mattered to Draco, all he wanted was to find Harry, to stay by Harry, to _protect Harry._

When Harry stood before Voldemort once again, Draco wanted to throw himself between them. Damnit Harry, why couldn’t he just keep himself safe _for once?_ Even when the logical part of Draco’s mind reminded him of the fact that Harry _needed_ to kill Voldemort, that no one else could, another part simply wanted to grab Harry and run.

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

_“Expelliarmus!”_

It was only a moment, but it might as well have been an eternity to Draco, watching the lethal spell burst toward Harry, watching the wand tumble end over end in the air, watching Voldemort, the monster of Draco’s nightmares, fall lifeless to the cold ground below.

And in the stillness of Harry standing over his fallen enemy, a wand in each hand (one of which being Draco’s own), and the war coming to a breathless end, Draco bolted to Harry. Without so much as a single word of greeting, Draco through his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed his lover.

Harry was, understandably, stunned, unmoving for a moment as Draco tried to express months of desperation, hope, and fear (not to mention a great deal of love) into a single kiss. Eventually though, Draco could feel Harry’s slender arms around his waist, pulling him closer. And in that moment…everything was right with the world.

Of course, the moment was shattered when a curse whizzed by their heads.

The two jumped apart, hearts pounding and ready to fight once more. Only to find that Ron had already fired an incapacitating spell at the curse-happy Deatheater.

“Oh sure, you get to enjoy a nice snog,” Ron muttered, “But as soon as I start kissing Hermione, it’s all “Oi, there’s a war going on!””

But beneath the sarcasm, Draco thought he could see a hint of a smile. But then again, Draco didn’t know the redhead that well.

“There’s no war now.” Harry replied, somewhat at peace with that simple statement.

“Yeah, well, first we round up these Deatheaters, then,” He nodded to both of them, “we have a long, _long_ talk. With a _lot_ of firewhiskey.”

Harry smiled, taking Draco’s hand, “I can agree to that.”


End file.
